vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coco (Toriko)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Oni-Arm= Summary Coco (ココ) is the "Gentleman" of the "Four Heavenly Kings" (四天王, Shitennou) and is good friends with Toriko, with whom he was raised with and trained with. While Toriko mostly relies on his brute strength, Coco prefers using stealthy techniques and cunning strategy to subdue aggressors. He is also strong defensively; he is immune to five hundred different kinds of poison. Coco is also a world-famous Fortune Teller whose fortune-telling abilities have made him extremely popular with women and results in him being mobbed by customers when he is in public. He and the other Four Heavenly Kings were trained by Ichiryuu, the President of the IGO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-B, 6-B | 6-A | 5-C | Unknown, likely at least Low 5-B | High 4-C Name: Coco Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Vision (Has the ability to see non-visible spectrums of light, can perceive things beyond just the natural reception from a stimulus like hearing a sound or seeing a color, but even perceive completely other kinds of sensations, able to grasp very slight difference in electromagnetic waves, his visual processing abilities are similarly enhanced to keep up with this visual prowess), Pseudo-Precognition (Both long range and battle, via his visual powers, which can even the "Shadow of Death" over people and animals who soon will die, can read the electromagnetic auras in order to predict an opponents animal's next action in battle), Poison Manipulation (Can secrete poison and control its concentration and effect. Due to being exposed to so many poisons, Coco's body became capable of synthesizing its own powerful poisons), Extremely high resistance to poison (Even at the beginning of the series he is immune to five hundred different kinds of poison, by injecting a tiny potion of poison to various poisoned creatures for a long time, he can make antibodies in his body artificially, later his body can also instantaneously create antibodies to venoms he is not immune to), Superhuman Lung Capacity (Can swim underwater for an hour), Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Knocking expert (Skilled in a form of Knocking known as Poison Knocking), Gourmet Cells (Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), Tactical Genius (Has the highest intelligence of the Heavenly Kings, evident by the way he handled the Gourmet Concentration game, he stayed one step ahead of the Livebearer the entire time, even though Livebearer was cheating and knew how to get constant hits, Coco even managed to make Livebearer's Gourmet Cells work against him), Creation (Can create a poison that is a living organism itself and can act as an independent human with emotions and other reactions), Healing and Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Ate AIR that allows him to heal himself incredibly fast and spend a few days in a place where there is no oxygen), Non-Physical Interaction (Drank PAIR that allows him to interact with Food Spirts and see Back Channels), Extrasensory Perception (Drank ATOM that allows him to see invisible Gourmet Matter) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Given his toolset, he doesn't focus on destruction ability, but he should be able to accomplish at least this much by virtue of physical ability, his attacks also ignore conventional durability) | At least Building level (Capable to flipping a huge treasure) | City level with Poison Spear, Country level via powerscaling | Continent level | Moon level via powerscaling from Bambina | Unknown; likely at least Small Planet level | Large Star level (Is comparable to Zebra and Brunch. Consumed Acacia's full course, the same power ups Toriko consumed) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Toriko who performed this feat) | High Hypersonic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic+ via powerscaling from Bambina | At least Relativistic+ | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL via powerscaling from Toriko Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Helped Toriko flip over the lid of a large treasure chest made out of material durable enough to withstand three 36 Ren Kugi Punches before breaking), likely higher Striking Strength: City Class (Hand to Hand combat or Strength aren't his specialty) Durability: Building level normally, City Block level with Poison Membrane | Multi-City Block level normally, Multi-City Block level with Poison Armor (Having gone through several Gourmet Cell evolutions, Coco is now capable of generating a much stronger poison membrane, Poison Armor, this membrane would naturally have much higher durability than him, given past showings) | City level, Country level via powerscaling | Continent level | Moon level | Unknown; likely at least Small Planet level | Large Star level (As a fellow member of the Four Heavenly Kings, he should be at least somewhat comparable to Toriko) Stamina: Very high Range: At least Tens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high. He is the smartest of the Four Heavenly Kings, skilled and intellectual combatant Weaknesses: Coco can only produce poison as long as his body is nourished, as the poisons are made from his converted body fluids he risks severe dehydration if he goes beyond that Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a superhuman. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to 'evolve'; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. Poison Manipulation: Coco's main ability. Due to being exposed to so many poisons, Coco's body became capable of synthesizing its own powerful poisons. He can only produce 15 liters at a time as the poisons are made from his converted body fluids; thus making too much would result in severe dehydration. Coco's poison can be secreted from any part of his body, and he can control its concentration and effects. The poison tends to become becomes darker when he increases its lethality. Producing different types of poison and applying them in different ways gives Coco a variety of abilities. Coco's body contains over 500 different types of poison antibody and can adapt nearly instantly to new ones. *'Poison Sword:' Combining his poison with clotting agents from his blood, Coco creates a blade of solidified poison. *'Poison Rifle:' Coco fires minuscule amounts of poison from his fingertips, sometimes adding spin to increase his accuracy. *'Poison Cannon:' Coco gathers a ball of lethal poison around his fist and fires it as his opponent. *'Poison Armor:' Using the same principle as the Poison Sword, Coco creates solidified armor modeled after a samurai's to weaken incoming attacks and poison those who choose to fight him at close range. *'Poison Membrane:' Coco 'sweats' a large amount of poison, forming a layer of liquid poison over his entire body. This poison forms a protective barrier against other poisons or corrosive chemicals. *'Poison Dressing:' Coco's skin becomes flush with poison. This serves as a sort of armor for him, as wild beasts can detect this poison from afar and become wary of approaching or attacking him. *'Heat Poison:' A special heat-generating poison which can melt through thick ice. *'Hell Poison:' A powerful poison Coco uses when he wishes to destroy his foe entirely. He only uses it when no other lifeforms who might be harmed are around. The poison itself is a chemical made by Coco rapidly vaporizing his body's waste products and has a similar composition to volcanic gas. As well as being deadly when inhaled the poison is highly corrosive, even flammable and explosive. *'Aqua Regia:' A liquid poison Coco creates using concentrated hydrochloric acid and nitric acid at a ratio of 3 to 1. With it, he can melt even gold and other normally insoluble materials. *'Mold Spear:' A spear made of compact mold cells, which Coco stated to move at the speed of light. *'Doku Yumi (Poison Arrow):' An arrow made of poison that attacks the target's body, and transforms into a poison that can kill them. Knocking: A special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements to strike nerves that control movement, paralyzing the beast. *'Poison Knocking:' A type of knocking Coco used on Livebearer. Life Erase: A technique that erases your presence allowing you to get close to an animal without it being aware. Intimidation: Coco creates an optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and terrify his foes (he appears like a vicious blood-lusted demon, many creatures are scared of it, it is a very useful ability against his opponents). Most animals instantly sense the danger of Coco's poison, frightening them in a similar manner to Toriko's. Coco projects the image of a Japanese ghost. Key: Regal Mammoth Arc | President's Training Arc | Cooking Festival Arc | AIR Arc | PAIR Arc | ANOTHER Arc | GOD Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Poison Users Category:Hunters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Energy Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Adventurers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Chemistry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters